


and they were roommates! (oh my god, they were roommates)

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Roommates, Trans!Edelgard, Trans!Petra, accept not really accidental. kinda.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: “Edelgard? I hope you are not minding. I’m having a friend over tonight.”Edelgard nearly snapped her pencil in half. She didn’t want to ask who the friend was. The truth was, she already knew. But she had to ask, if only because she hated being unsure. “Oh? Who is it?”“It’s Dorothea,” Petra said. She turned to Edelgard with an uneasy smile. Yeah. That pencil was definitely gonna snap soon.





	1. and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> imagine writing smut inspired by a fucking vine

“Edelgard? I hope you are not minding. I’m having a friend over tonight.”

Edelgard nearly snapped her pencil in half. She didn’t want to ask who the friend was. The truth was, she already knew. But she had to ask, if only because she hated being unsure. “Oh? Who is it?”

“It’s Dorothea,” Petra said. She turned to Edelgard with an uneasy smile. Yeah. That pencil was definitely gonna snap soon.

“Right, that’s fine,” Edelgard said, trying to soothe Petra. Petra knew Edelgard and Dorothea didn’t get along, but she tried her best to keep things from getting tense. “It is Friday, after all. We agreed having visitors is fine on weekends.”

“You can have a friend over as well, Edelgard,” Petra reminded. “Dorothea and Hubert are getting along fine. Or, maybe you would be liking to see Bernadetta?”

“I don’t really want to have a friend over at the moment. But, thank you, Petra.”

Why would Edelgard bring a friend over when the campus’ resident biseuxal tornado was coming over? She’d never subject anybody to that. Not even Hubert. It wasn’t as if Dorothea was a  _ bad _ person, but...Edelgard wasn’t sure what to do with her. Dorothea was friendly, and sweet, but she was so damn  _ flirty. _ And she wasn’t shy about admitting her intentions, either. She wanted to marry up, damn some poor soul into pampering her for the rest of her life. How could Edelgard respect someone like that?

Well, Petra must have found a way, because she was always inviting Dorothea over. Their dorm was pretty roomy, enough to fit the three of them, so that wasn’t a problem. But it was small enough that Edelgard couldn’t just  _ ignore _ Dorothea. Petra would be upset if she did.

Edelgard popped her earbuds in and went back to scribbling down notes from her textbook. Maybe if she was lucky enough, Dorothea wouldn’t even speak to her. Yes, that was right...Dorothea would just come in and talk to Petra for a while, then leave, and Edelgard wouldn’t even know she was there.

...As if.

Edelgard enjoyed her last few moments of peace, watching Petra tidy up out of the corner of her eye in anticipation of Dorothea’s arrival. Petra was an exchange student, and was pretty wealthy in terms of her country’s currency. An easy target for Dorothea. What a shame. Edelgard wanted to warn her, but Petra was such a pure spirit, so kind, that Edelgard couldn’t break her heart. 

Edelgard couldn’t hear over the sound of the classical music, but she knew Dorothea was knocking at the door when Petra suddenly froze, eyes wide like a doe. Edelgard steeled herself as Petra went to open the door. There she was, Dorothea. With that same silly little choker and that cat-like smile. Petra didn’t even know she was being trapped. Oh, to be dumb and in love.

Dorothea made eye contact with Edelgard almost instantly. Edelgard didn’t want her time to be wasted on the minx, but she wouldn’t forfeit her manners. She took her earbuds out, then gave a terse smile. “Hello, Dorothea. How are you doing today?”

“Great! How about you, Edie?”

_ Does she think I’m an idiot, trying to win me over with pet names? _ “Swell, thank you. How is Bernadetta?”

“Still in our room,” Dorothea said, with a sigh. “She’s pretty miffed that she didn’t get a single room this semester. But she’s warming up to me!”

“It would be incredibly hard to be cold in your presence, Dorothea,” Petra said. Edelgard was close to vomiting.

“Edie finds it easy,” Dorothea teased. Edelgard wanted to respond and let Dorothea know that she was most certainly  _ not _ cold, she had to make a concentrated  _ effort _ not to be, but Dorothea had already moved on. “Let me braid your hair, Petra.”

Like an obedient little puppy-dog, Petra sat on the floor with crossed legs. Dorothea sat in Petra’s swivel chair and rolled it so that Petra was settled between her thighs. Dorothea and Petra began to chat idly. Edelgard was admittedly eavesdropping a bit, leaving her earbuds on the table, but kept taking her notes. Dorothea and Petra were almost disgustingly affectionate with one another, dropping compliments here and there and everywhere as they spoke. 

Edelgard regretted the “friends over on weekends” rule, because the weekend was the only time she stayed in her dorm. Every other time, she was out taking classes or volunteering. On the weekend, all she did was study and listen to Dorothea and Petra dote on each other. She felt so bad for Petra that it ached.

After a good half an hour, Edelgard turned around to see that Petra’s hair was braided. It did look pretty good; almost better than the braids Petra did herself. Petra herself was in awe, running her fingers along the twists. “You’re getting much better at this!”

“What can I say? Practice makes perfect,” Dorothea said. “Do you wanna go get something to eat? I’m getting kinda hungry.”

“I can pick something up, if you would enjoy that. There are many places on campus for me to buy food!”

“Honestly, too many. I might get fat,” Dorothea tittered. Edelgard huffed. Noticeably. “Oh, Edie. Are you hungry, too?”

Edelgard didn’t get the chance to respond. Petra was grabbing her purse and slipping her shoes on. “Do not be worrying! I’ll be right back with enough food for all of us.”

“Petra, I’m fine,” Edelgard began, but Petra was already leaving. 

And Edelgard was alone with Dorothea.

She immediately turned back to her notes, hoping that Dorothea would play on her phone or something to pass the time, but she was far too ambitious. Dorothea wheeled Petra’s swivel chair across the room, right up to Edelgard’s desk. She leaned over and began to look at Edelgard’s notes. “You’re a political science major, right?”

“Yes,” Edelgard said, stiffly. “How did you know?”

“Petra mentioned it. She speaks highly of you, you know. She’s glad she got someone like you as her roommate.”

“Someone like me?”

“Oh, yes. You’re very well-learned, let her tell it,” Dorothea said. She picked up one of Edelgard’s highlighters and began to draw on her hand. A pink heart, looking bright on her pale skin. “It’s only your sophomore year and you’ve told her everything she needs to know about campus. And the country as a whole. Not to mention, you’re one of the few other trans girls on campus, so she’s glad she found a friend in you.”

“She  _ is _ an exchange student. I wouldn’t want to leave her high and dry in a foreign land, especially when she’s already at a disadvantage in society’s eyes.”

“So considerate,” Dorothea cooed. Edelgard almost forgot to be resentful of her. In fact, she was upset that she allowed herself to have a conversation with Dorothea. “I’m glad Petra got a roommate like you, too.”

Edelgard’s pencil stopped moving against her paper. She looked up at Dorothea, bewildered. Dorothea had a simple smile on her face, but it spoke volumes. Edelgard swallowed thickly. “You...are better off not saying things like that. It won’t work.”

“Hm? Like what?”

“I’m no fool. I don’t know what game you’re playing, but Petra is quite fond of you, and I think you’re being inappropriate,” Edelgard said.

“I was just pointing out that I think you’re a good friend to Petra. That’s all. We can all be friends, if you want. No need to be so prickly.” Dorothea’s tone was so neutrally pleasant, as if she weren’t trying to do something filthy. Or was Edelgard imagining it? No, she couldn’t have been. Dorothea was trying to trap her. Edelgard wouldn’t let it happen. “If you don’t want to be friends, that’s fine...but I never meant to upset you.”

Edelgard sneered, looking away from Dorothea’s kind eyes. “You-you’re too forward. That’s all. People like that, I...”

“Did I make you uncomfortable? I’m sorry,” Dorothea said. And, truly, she sounded apologetic. Or Edelgard was gullible. “But, that’s how I am, y’know? Especially when I see someone I like. Like, with Petra...I can’t really help it. I’m the kind of girl who goes after what she wants. I thought you’d be able to understand it.”

Was Dorothea inching closer, or was Edelgard losing her shit? Edelgard looked at her desk clock. Petra had only left a few minutes prior. The closest place to eat was at least a ten minute walk away. With all of that time...

“No,” Edelgard mumbled to herself, taking a deep breath.

“You get it, right, Edie? Because I think you and me have something in common. You like Petra, don’t you?”

“No,” Edelgard repeated, but louder, more insistent. “She is my roommate. Nothing more. Sure, I’ve helped her, but—”

“Oh, it’s coming together now,” Dorothea said, laughing. “Is that why you hate me, Edie? Because you’re upset that Petra wants me? You don’t have to be upset. She’s very open about this kind of thing. And I think she likes you.”

Edelgard hated that she perked up at that. She couldn’t even bother feeling jealous, when Dorothea said  _ that... _ “You’re joking.”

“I’m truly not. The way she talks about you...trust me, I know Petra. She likes you, Edie. Once, when we were together, she...oh, never mind. I won’t say.”

Edelgard grabbed the edge of her desk. She was being baited. But she had to take it. “No. Say it.”

“It’s a little vulgar...”

“Say it!”

“Well,” Dorothea said, tapping her finger to her chin. “This is pillow talk, keep that in mind, but...once, when we were laying together, she told me that she sometimes wondered what it’d be like...for us to do something together.”

“‘Us’? As in...”

“Me and you, silly,” Dorothea said, laughing. “I won’t say her exact words, so as not to embarrass her, but she thinks it’d be hot. You know. To watch us. Hm...don’t you?”

“Why are you telling me all of this?” Edelgard kept looking at the door, waiting for Petra to jump back in and say it was a prank. It had to be. “If all of this is true, then aren’t you jealous?”

“Heavens, no. Both Petra and I love each other, and that’s a fact. Why would I deny her something that she wants? If anything, I’d do my best to deliver,” Dorothea said. Edelgard hadn’t noticed until then, but Dorothea’s hand was on her thigh, and...how long had it been there, exactly? “You feel the same, don’t you? I get it if you don’t want to, but...how about we put on a little show for Petra? Something nice for her to come back to?”

Edelgard couldn’t believe it. She’d seen Dorothea flirt with half of the campus, and now it was her turn. And much to her regret, she was rock hard. She wanted to say it was Petra that made her so, and it was most likely partially true, but she couldn’t deny that Dorothea was having an effect on her. “Dorothea, if you’re wrong about this, she’d hate me.”

“Trust me, I’m not wrong,” Dorothea insisted. “Do you really think I’d let this happen if I thought it would hurt Petra? She’ll love it, Edie. Let’s just show her a little something. It’ll be like we walked out of her dreams. You’re clean, right? Well, I’m clean, too. Everybody’s safe, everybody’s happy. So what’s stopping us?”

Edelgard swallowed. Time was ticking, and Petra would definitely catch them in the act if they started...Edelgard could see it, then: Petra, walking in, looking so shocked to see her crush fucking her girlfriend. 

Edelgard’s balls had never felt so full.

“What...what do you suggest we do?”

“I have a few ideas,” Dorothea said. She began to rub Edelgard’s thigh, humming to herself. “But it seems like you have a couple, too. You really are a grower, huh?”

“Please keep your remarks to yourself.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. It’s just...Petra always said you were probably huge. Guess she was right,” Dorothea said. “You wanna find out how much of it I can fit down my throat?”

Edelgard was almost offended, that girl was so vulgar. But...well, she did sort of want to see how much Dorothea could stuff down her throat. She was just as susceptible to arousal as everyone else was, wasn’t she? That only made her human. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she had no reason to be embarrassed, Dorothea’s lusty expression gave her no option. Someone that she’d resisted the charms of for so long, and with great pride, had won her over in no time. And to use her hidden attraction to Petra as a chess piece made the situation even worse.

Still, Edelgard nodded when Dorothea’s hand paused at the zipper of her jeans. Dorothea hesitated, then asked, “Is it painful if I just pull it through the zipper? Don’t want to scratch you up, or anything.”

How...thoughtful. Small comfort, though. “Take them off, if you must.”

Dorothea slid Edelgard’s jeans down her legs. Edelgard hated getting erections when she was wearing pretty panties like she was; she thought she looked utterly ridiculous with the head of her cock peeking out of the waistband, and it did nothing for her dysphoria. Dorothea thought differently. “These are  _ so _ cute. You know, I’ve been trying to get Petra to wear something like this. We should all go shopping for panties together!”

“Later, Dorothea,” Edelgard said.

She realized she sounded impatient just as Dorothea started to giggle. “I’m so sorry, Edie. Poor thing, suffering while I ramble on about undie shopping. Aren’t I cruel?”  _ Yes, _ Edelgard wanted to reply, but then Dorothea was pulling Edelgard’s panties down just enough for her shaft to pop out so she could begin to stroke it. Dorothea was looking upon Edelgard’s seven inches with fondness, a bit of curiosity. “Am I doing this right?”

“Shouldn’t you know?” Edelgard realized how offensive she might have sounded, making Dorothea out to be easy. “That is to say, Petra is...”

“Oh, sure, sure. Trust me, I’ve done plenty for her. But everybody’s different, you know.” Dorothea was speaking as if Edelgard wasn’t leaking pre-cum all over her hand. Did she not know how to read a room? “Do you like being touched here? Or would you like me to touch a little lower?”

Edelgard flinched. Dorothea was definitely talking about her butt. Edelgard didn’t want to discuss her ass-play experimentations, not with Dorothea. “This is fine.”

“I better make good on my promise, though, huh? Let’s get this cutie pie in my mouth,” Dorothea purred, “before Petra gets back. Would you mind standing up? Or do you get weak in the knees when you’re into it? Wouldn’t want you to fall over.”

“I’ll be fine standing,” Edelgard said. Dorothea motioned for her to rise, and Edelgard did so, shutting her eyes. She waited for a few long moments as Dorothea gave her a few more loose pumps. Dorothea was silent, so Edelgard tried to be as well, but her heavy breaths gave her away.

Just as Edelgard opened her eyes to look down at Dorothea, she felt a mouth wrapped around the tip of her shaft. The warm feeling got a lot hotter when Edelgard saw that Dorothea was looking up at her, with those pretty eyelashes and pink-dusted cheeks. Edelgard grabbed for her desk, shuddering until her eyes couldn’t stay open anymore. Dorothea pulled off and laughed. “I have a feeling you’ve never had a blowjob before.”

“I-I can’t say that I have, no,” Edelgard said. Why the hell did she feel embarrassed? She was happy being a virgin before Dorothea came along. Hell, she’d never even imagined showing anyone her dick before. But Dorothea waltzed up with a grin on her face and Edelgard just gladly let her take the virginity she’d had a bit of pride in.

“Well, guess what? I’m gonna make it good and clear that I’ve got the best mouth on campus. Watch and learn,” Dorothea said. Edelgard wanted to know exactly what she was learning such a thing for, but then Dorothea cleared her head. Dorothea wasn’t shy with her skill the second time around; she took Edelgard into her mouth, deep, deep, deep, until Edelgard was sure she would gag. But she didn’t. In fact, it seemed like her lips were curling into a bit of a smile around Edelgard’s length. Edelgard wanted to put her hand on Dorothea’s head and hold her there, but at the same time, she wanted to thrust into her mouth with abandon. It was an overwhelming feeling.

Edelgard didn’t know what to do with her hands, so she let one come to rest on Dorothea’s shoulder. Dorothea raised the bar a little bit, letting her hands slide up to cup Edelgard’s bare ass. Dorothea started to move her head, slowly at first, but then with increasing speed. Edelgard felt her heartbeat quicken. She looked over at the door, making sure it was closed. Everything had moved so fast, but it all felt so wonderful. Edelgard had never been so hyper-aware of her body, of her skin; not in a good way, at least. She could feel every little twitch of Dorothea’s tongue, she could feel the spit and pre-cum sliding down her balls, she could feel the slight vibrations from Dorothea’s moans.

Dorothea pulled away again, but she was less smug about it when she had saliva dripping off of her chin. She daintily wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, then smiled. “See? No gag reflex. How do you like that, Edie?” Edelgard didn’t respond. No matter what the circumstances were, she couldn’t bring herself to speak like Dorothea did. “I know Petra may be a kind little soul, but...she likes to see how far down she can shove it before I choke. Would you like to give it a go? I know she’d like to see it.”

“That sounds painful,” Edelgard admitted.

“Oh, trust me. Petra’s bigger. I can definitely take you,” Dorothea said. Edelgard was baffled by how confident she could be about a thing like that—how  _ proud _ she could be. “Go on. I find it’s easiest if you hold me by the cheeks, like so...” Dorothea took Edelgard’s hands, cupping her own face with them. Dorothea smiled when Edelgard left her hands in place on her own. “There we are. Now, I’m just going to put you in my mouth again, and you can go buck wild.”

What could Edelgard do but comply? It felt a little cheap to do, but when Dorothea was ready and willing (and almost enthusiastic, really), Edelgard didn’t really want to refuse. Especially not when Dorothea said Petra would like it.

Dorothea took Edelgard back between her lips with a hearty slurp, and Edelgard did as she was told, holding Dorothea’s face as she moved her hips back and forth. Dorothea lidded her eyes just a bit, groaning into Edelgard’s cock as it slid up and down her throat. Edelgard tried to bite back her cries, but she found herself unable to. Dorothea’s bragging wasn’t unfounded. It was a sloppy number, but Edelgard had nothing to compare it to except the standards she had fabricated in her mind...and Dorothea was definitely holding up. 

“Dorothea,” Edelgard mumbled. Dorothea hummed in response, looking up again. “Oh, God. This is...”

As if Edelgard weren’t speaking at all, Dorothea just kept on sucking. Every now and then, Edelgard felt the air from her nostrils. After all, it wasn’t like she could breathe with her mouth at the time. Her hands became just as occupied as her lips when she started to fondle Edelgard’s balls. Her hands were as thorough as her mouth, like she wanted to draw every drop of seed out of Edelgard’s body. 

The strong pulse of Dorothea’s mouth almost made Edelgard forget about their original purpose. Petra was amazing, and strong, and so intelligent, but Dorothea was giving Edelgard something she’d never had before. Edelgard was starting to wish she’d taken the seat Dorothea had offered her, because her legs were getting a little weak, and her vision was starting to spin. Edelgard’s hands shifted from Dorothea’s face to her hair, grabbing it hard as she started to thrust. 

It was a little empowering, really. Someone like Dorothea, who was always so flirty and dainty and sickly sweet, was getting her throat pounded by someone who didn’t even like her. It was the  _ power _ that made Edelgard’s head reel. She was in control of so many aspects of her life, but this...this was new. To have one person before her, begging to be used, was enough to make her dizzy.

Dorothea must have felt Edelgard’s climax approaching. She doubled her efforts, one hand on Edelgard’s ass and the other cupping her balls. Edelgard kept thrusting, faster and harder, spurred on by the gurgling noises from the back of Dorothea’s throat. Her mouth was so  _ hot, _ and she was so  _ willing, _ and it all felt so  _ good... _

So good, in fact, that neither of them heard the sound of Petra’s keys in the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is rushed. whooooooo.

Petra stood there like a deer in headlights for a few long moments, her keys still in the wide-open door of the dorm. Dorothea merely stared back at her, her hand still lightly pressed against Edelgard’s upper thigh. It was like a scene out of a Renaissance painting, with the shocked expressions on their faces...

Until Edelgard heard the whirring of the elevator and came to her senses.

“Petra! Please close the door,” Edelgard said, so loud that both of the other girls jumped. “If somebody sees this—”

“I’m so sorry, Edelgard,” Petra cried, shutting the door behind her. Still, she stared, with eyes so wide that Edelgard was wondering if she’d made a mistake in agreeing with Dorothea’s plan. But when Edelgard looked closer, past the moon-sized eyes and shaky hands, she saw that Petra was...a little excited. She was nagging at her lip, there was a blush on her brown cheeks, and her eyes were pointing in one direction: Edelgard’s rather sizeable lower half. Edelgard caught her stare, and Petra only grew more flustered. “I...I’m very sorry for coming in with abruptness.”

Dorothea laughed, open-mouthed and kind. “Oh, Petra. Do you really think we’d fault you for coming into your own room? Don’t you think there might be a  _ reason _ we did it when we knew you’d be coming back?”

“I...can’t think of any, no,” Petra began, uneasily. Dorothea’s hand was still resting on Edelgard’s thigh, like that was where it belonged, and Petra was beginning to notice how casual it all was. Dorothea was smiling at her, as if waiting for her to realize something. And Petra began to realize. “Oh. Was this...not the making of a mistake?”

“I dunno,” Dorothea sang. “Depends on if you like it or not.”

Edelgard was feeling like quite the fool, standing there dumbly with Dorothea’s mouth inches from her cock. Worst of all, she could hardly bring herself to feel bad for Petra being so confused when she was on the edge of orgasm and Dorothea had stopped so suddenly. Petra looked so cornered, but Edelgard wasn’t sure she didn’t enjoy it. “This is a little scary,” Petra admitted. “I was never thinking a silly dream like this would ever be coming true!”

“You  _ have _ imagined this?” Edelgard’s voice was undoubtedly filled with disbelief. She couldn’t be bothered to shave the sharp edges off of her tone. She was absolutely struck by Petra’s honesty and the truth it revealed. 

Petra was clearly intimidated by Edelgard, pressing her back against the door. “I’m sorry, Edelgard,” Petra said. “I know it’s not correct to think of you this way, when you’ve been helping me so much...I’ll leave! I’m sorry—”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Petra,” Edelgard blurted out. Dorothea laughed beneath her, but she ignored her. “You can stay. Both me and Dorothea want you to stay, if that’s what you’d like to do.”

Dorothea had been silent for too long, so Edelgard was far from surprised when she spoke up. “Why don’t you stay here with us, Petra? Edie’s so close to finishing, it’d be cruel to make things awkward now, wouldn’t it? You can join us, if you’d like.”

“Join?” Petra seemed...well, petrified, for lack of a better word. Was watching all she wanted to do? Edelgard wouldn’t have been opposed to it, but she would never turn down Petra’s touch either. “What would I do?”

“Come here, Petra,” Dorothea said. She licked her lips—subtle, but Edelgard saw it—and stood up. Petra set the bags of food down and tiptoed closer, slipping her shoes off as she went. When she got to Dorothea, she looked nervously between the other two girls: her girlfriend and her roommate. Dorothea took her hand and kissed her, slow and deep, so unlike the casual hallway kisses that Edelgard had seen. Edelgard had shamefully imagined kissing Petra before, and she found herself jealous for a moment. Dorothea pulled away, though, and cooed, “Would you like to kiss Edie, too?”

Petra didn’t speak. She shot Edelgard a nervous look, and Edelgard placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “It’s alright,” she said, more calming than she’d ever heard herself. 

Edelgard was shocked by how easily Petra melted into her, how natural it felt when their lips pressed against each other. It wasn’t Edelgard’s first kiss, but it was the first one that felt like a dream come true, the first one that she’d been thinking about since August. Petra had been sipping her soda on the way back, because Edelgard could taste the cola on her.

Edelgard started when Dorothea put her hands on her hips, but when Dorothea made a quiet shushing sound, Edelgard returned to her kiss with Petra, even as Dorothea began to jerk her off. Petra was the one who moved back, looking down at Dorothea’s hand. “I think Edie is about to blow, Petra,” Dorothea said, half disappointment and half amusement. “Wouldn’t it be fun if you two fucked me together, though?”

“What? How?” Edelgard was alarmed, trying to think of how they could possibly be in Dorothea at the same time.

“Didn’t we discuss it earlier, Edie? I’m not as shy as you are about having someone back there,” Dorothea reminded. Edelgard stiffened in Dorothea’s grasp. “I think I’d like it if you took me from behind...and my sweet Petra took me from the front. Would you two like that?”

Edelgard was at a loss for words, but Petra had her answer so quickly that Edelgard was really starting to wonder if the whole encounter was planned. “Yes, please,” Petra said. “But, Edelgard is being in the middle right now, isn’t she? It’s you that should be there, Dorothea.”

“Let’s get on Petra’s bed, instead. It’ll be a little difficult to do this standing up, I think,” said Dorothea, so sure of herself.

It really didn’t matter where they went, in Edelgard’s opinion. Dorothea had left her on the precipice of climax, and she wanted to touch something, to be touched. It wasn’t a feeling she’d had often before; sure, she had desires, but never so strong that it took her out of character. She was  _ definitely _ out of character then, watching with ravenous eyes as Dorothea pushed Petra down onto the bed. Dorothea climbed into her lap, grinding none-too subtly on Petra’s growing erection. Petra’s hands flew up to Dorothea’s hips, a whimper escaping her. Had Edelgard ever heard Petra make such a sound before? Never. She would have fainted on the spot if she did.

As Petra and Dorothea kissed again, Edelgard took it upon herself to approach Dorothea from behind. That was how she wanted it, right? Edelgard struggled with thinking of what to do next, but it got a lot clearer when she saw the slight lift in Dorothea’s skirt. She lifted it higher, exposing Dorothea’s light blue panties to the room. Dorothea didn’t even flinch until Petra spoke. “You ought to move a bit, Dorothea, so I can move my skirt.”

Good. Edelgard was feeling a little exposed, with her dick hanging in the air and everyone else being fully clothed. Dorothea lifted, enough for Edelgard to yank her underwear down just a bit too aggressively. Dorothea yelped a bit when she felt it, but then laughed airily, letting Edelgard take them off. Petra had already lifted her own skirt, and Dorothea had set out to expose her shaft. “Edelgard, won’t you go in my purse and get the little bottle I have in there? I have a feeling it’ll be a big help.”

It was most definitely lubricant Dorothea was looking for, Edelgard thought. She took her pants and underwear off all the way as she walked over to Dorothea’s purse and rifled through it, moving through packs of gum and tubes of lip gloss. She found the bottle Dorothea was most likely looking for, filled with a slightly thick solution of lube. Edelgard took the initiative and opened the bottle, pouring it in her hand. She stroked herself with that hand, noticing against her will that it paled in comparison to Dorothea’s mouth. 

Edelgard watched as Dorothea got more handsy with Petra, one hand on Petra’s shoulder as a brace and the other slowly guiding Petra’s cock to her entrance. Petra made nervous eye contact with Edelgard as it all happened, flashing a tiny smile whenever she could. Dorothea had swept them both up, and they were both so eager to be inside of her; still, somehow, they were connecting with each other. Edelgard briefly wondered what it’d be like when Dorothea left, when her and Petra were alone again, but she couldn’t think about it when Dorothea’s ass was beckoning her.

Edelgard was starting to realize that it wasn’t the first time she’d eyed Dorothea’s backside, it was only the first time it was hers for the taking. She felt Dorothea up a bit more, and Dorothea let her. It felt like she was pushing back, just a bit. “You two are too shy,” Dorothea complained. “I know you’re very excited, but you could stand to show it a little more.”

That was an offer Edelgard didn’t mind taking. Edelgard spread Dorothea with both of her hands, but found it difficult to line herself up that way. Dorothea pushed back, and then Edelgard was inside of her. Just the tip, and Dorothea was howling, gripping Petra’s shoulder harder than before. Edelgard moaned Dorothea’s name, almost completely on accident, but it felt right nonetheless.

“Please, Edie,” Dorothea gasped. Edelgard was glad that she’d taken Dorothea down a peg, so similar to the image of a cock being stuffed down her throat. It was even more magical when Edelgard was doing something she’d considered taboo mere moments before. But she was inside Dorothea, and she was going deeper. Dorothea’s plump cheeks were pliant, but her hole was harder to work into. Edelgard wanted to tell her to relax, but Dorothea took the reins, speaking through slightly clenched teeth. “O-okay. Your turn, Petra...”

Petra seemed unsure, but her desire overrode her concern. Edelgard’s hands had occupied Dorothea’s hips, so she held one of Dorothea’s cheeks, using her free hand to help herself in. Dorothea tensed even more, then relaxed, pressing her forehead against Petra’s.

Suddenly, Edelgard felt jealous. Whether it was directed towards Petra or Dorothea, she didn’t know, but she didn’t question it. Instead, she acted on it. She’d make herself be heard. Her nails dug into Dorothea’s skin, hard enough to mark her, and she began to thrust. Dorothea wailed, a beautiful sound, and Petra sat up a bit straighter. Edelgard wondered if Petra could feel her moving inside. “Let’s go, Petra,” Edelgard said.

“Edelgard, she’s so...warm...”

Edelgard could feel the change in Dorothea’s body as Petra pressed inside her, her hips lifting off of the bed so she could push into Dorothea’s cunt. Petra was too loving, too gentle, just as Dorothea had said. “Harder, Petra,” Edelgard said. She was dizzy with the idea of it all, combined with the feeling of Dorothea’s asshole tightening around her dick. Petra, the object of her dreams for months, and Dorothea, a whirlwind of sexual energy, were in front of her, willing to do anything. It was a rush, it was so disgustingly overpowering.

Those fluttering feelings only got stronger when Petra did exactly as she did, thrusting into Dorothea without a second thought. Just as Edelgard had expected, Dorothea was enjoying it, moaning out an almost confusing mixture of the names of the girls that were fucking her. Edelgard felt the urge to call her names, a slut, a whore, to demean her, but held herself back only because she refused to sink to so perverted a level. But in her mind, it made for a great fantasy.

Petra’s thrusts slowed, and Edelgard prepared to spur her on again, but then Petra kissed her. Edelgard halted for a moment, but when Dorothea rolled her hips back, Edelgard had to force herself to continue. That kiss was unlike their first one; it was still inexperienced, but it was less shy, more forceful. Edelgard pulled off of Petra to act on an impulse she’d thought of, biting Dorothea’s neck and sucking the mark she left behind. Dorothea whimpered at the feel of Edelgard’s teeth, shivered at the feel of her tongue. Petra merely watched it all, but Edelgard felt it when she started to move just a little bit faster.

Edelgard wondered how it would have felt to be inside Petra instead, but only briefly; Dorothea demanded her attention. “More,” she started to croon, reaching back to dig her nails into Edelgard’s thigh. “Please, more!”

Somehow, Edelgard was frustrated by Dorothea’s slutty mewling. It made her cock twitch, sure, but it was making some part of her itch. Like she wouldn’t be satisfied until Dorothea had been fucked into silence. Edelgard gave her more, alright. The force of her thrusts moved even Petra. Dorothea fell forward onto Petra, and Edelgard followed her, her chest pressed against Dorothea’s back. Petra seemed too overwhelmed to keep up, but Edelgard was too caught up to bite her tongue about it. 

“You’ve done this with her before, right, Petra? You know what she wants,” Edelgard said.

“I-I’m sorry, Edelgard. It’s feeling nice, but I don’t want to hurt her—”

“No, she wants it,” Edelgard insisted. “Right, Dorothea? This is how you wanted this to end up, isn’t it?” Dorothea didn’t respond. Edelgard felt smug, knowing that Dorothea was rendered speechless by her. Petra must have known it too, because she obeyed Edelgard, shutting her eyes and moving faster, harder. Dorothea’s back arched a bit, but Edelgard offered her no escape, moving closer to her. “There you go, Petra. Just like that. Let her feel it.”

“Edie,” Dorothea said, more quiet than Edelgard had ever heard her. Someone like her who was talking so much, teasing so much, was so easily pleased. Edelgard almost felt guilty for subjecting Petra to something so wanton and filthy, but Petra was far from not enjoying it. In fact, she was probably only so passive because she was hell-bent on watching the whole thing.

Edelgard wondered if she would have preferred it that way. In the beginning, her end-goal had been getting Petra to notice her, to touch her, but would she have minded ravishing Dorothea all on her own while Petra watched? She might not have objected.

Even if that had been the case, nothing really compared to the feeling of Petra’s dick sliding against hers through Dorothea. When Dorothea tensed, they both felt it, but neither of them slowed down. Edelgard hadn’t know she needed something so wild and free until she was balls-deep in Dorothea, when her most animalistic urges came to surface. It was unlike any need she’d felt before. But, wait, no, it  _ was _ like a need she’d felt before: she’d always wanted to be in positions of power, exerting a force over someone else, and Dorothea was letting her do it. It was intoxicating.

Her and Petra settled into a rhythm. When Edelgard was in, Petra was out, and vice versa. Dorothea took their strokes wonderfully, moaning softly into Petra’s shoulder. Edelgard imagined what it would feel like to be inside Dorothea’s pussy. It’d be so much wetter, but would it be as tight as her ass? Edelgard was almost disgusted with herself with the way she was thinking about Dorothea, like she was an object, but for the time being, that’s all she was. She was warm, and soft, and a hell of a turn-on.

In, out, in, out. So mesmerizing. There was only the sound of Petra and Edelgard’s womanhood hitting Dorothea’s, and the occasional cry from Dorothea. Edelgard felt the coil in her stomach winding tighter and tighter. She was vaguely aware of how rough she was being, how Dorothea would surely be sore when she was finished, but nothing had ever felt so  _ right _ to her before. And the fact that Dorothea was taking it all in stride and begging for more did nothing to quell her hunger.

Petra’s cute face was plenty of incentive, too. As she thrusted into Dorothea, she became more focused, more objective. She knew what she wanted. Petra was certainly less loud than Dorothea was, but when Edelgard leaned her head forward, she could hear the little gasps and pants. In between those, Petra would say Edelgard’s name, or Dorothea’s; sometimes it sounded like both. Edelgard, at first, had had Petra in her mind and Petra alone, but Dorothea was intoxicating. She kept tensing between Petra and Edelgard, her holes tightening around their shafts, her breath hitching.

Edelgard didn’t even notice how close Petra was until her thrusts stalled, and she surged forward for a kiss. Dorothea kept rolling her hips between them, and Edelgard kept fucking her, but she was really focused on Petra for that moment. Edelgard felt proud of herself, knowing that Petra was cumming inside Dorothea, all while kissing Edelgard instead. She nipped Petra’s bottom lip, and Petra gasped and pulled away. Her breathing was so shaky.

“Mm...keep going, if you can, Petra,” Dorothea said. “I want more of you...both of you.”

“You’re so selfish,” Edelgard scolded. “Petra was supposed to be watching us, wasn’t she? Petra, why don’t you sit back and watch us?”

Petra seemed a little torn, between her girlfriend and her crush, but Dorothea simply laughed. “You want me all to yourself, hm, Edie? That’s fine. Give us a little space, then, Petra.”

Petra did as she was told, pulling out of Dorothea and sitting on the bed, facing them. She was stroking herself, but slowly; she was surely still sensitive. Edelgard could  _ see _ how wet Dorothea was, just from looking at Petra’s glistening cock. Edelgard bent Dorothea over, and Dorothea squealed, then laughed. Edelgard found nothing funny. She leaned over Dorothea’s back, whispering into your ear. “I’m going to finish you off like the whore you are.”

The little gasp Edelgard heard told her that the remark hadn’t slipped past Petra. It was somehow more arousing that way, knowing that Petra heard Edelgard degrading Dorothea. “Does that make you hard, Edie? Calling me a slut and fucking me like I’m a bitch in heat? If it were anybody else, I’d be offended, you know...”

Edelgard was slightly upset that Dorothea wasn’t offended by her. What a confusing girl, Edelgard thought. In that moment, though, she was little more than a means of getting off. Edelgard was only considering Dorothea’s pleasure because it would make Petra happy, nothing else. Edelgard began to fuck Dorothea again, moving slower but more forcefully. Dorothea cried out every time Edelgard went in deep.

“Touch yourself,” Edelgard demanded.

“Yes,” Dorothea breathed, her hand moving between her legs. She put her head down on the pillow, and Edelgard had the strongest urge to run her nails down the curved slope of her back. Instead, Edelgard gave her ass a firm slap, wincing when Dorothea tensed around her. Edelgard was in her element, then, as Dorothea got more and more needy beneath her. Petra would be stroking herself into another erection soon, but Edelgard paid her no mind. Dorothea was begging for it.  _ More, faster, harder. _ Her hand was circling her clit so fast, Edelgard couldn’t even keep up with the movement. “Oh, fuck, Edie...I’m gonna cum, sweetie, don’t stop!”

Although Edelgard would have loved to slow her pace, let Dorothea work for it, she couldn’t help herself. After all, she had never felt anything like that before, besides the tightening of her own hand. But Dorothea was so much different. Edelgard thrusted into Dorothea until her vision started to blur, and then she shut her eyes and kept going. Dorothea bit into Petra’s pillowcase, muffling herself just as Edelgard started to climax.

Dorothea’s knees started to tremble; then, she collapsed into the bed. Edelgard followed her down. She wasn’t finished just yet. She wanted to fill Dorothea with every drop of her seed, as if that would tame Dorothea once and for all. Dorothea looked behind her, and Edelgard caught her eyes, watching the tears seep out of the corners.

Edelgard didn’t pull out until she was sure she was finished. When she did, Dorothea grabbed the sheets and winced in a bit of pain. Edelgard looked down, watching as cum oozed out of both of Dorothea’s holes, both pink and thoroughly fucked. Petra made her presence known again when she crawled forward to kiss Edelgard, deep and passionate, then Dorothea. Dorothea was less responsive, rolling over to her back and staring up at the ceiling with a satisfied smile.

Petra laid next to her. After a few long moments, Edelgard reluctantly laid down with them, although the twin bed made for a bit of a dogpile. It wasn’t ideal, but they were both warm, and Edelgard wasn’t used to a satisfying cuddle like that.

“The food will be getting cold,” Petra said. She looked at Edelgard, then Dorothea. “If it has not already...”

“I don’t think me  _ or _ Edie are concerned about the food at this point, Petra...”

“We did a lot of physical exertion, just now. You all will need the energy.” Edelgard flushed. Petra made even a statement like that seem adorably sexy. “That is, if you’d like to be doing this together again!”

Dorothea didn’t say anything. Instead, she merely looked at Edelgard, who huffed. “Petra, I think you know by now that Dorothea is not my type of person. However, she...makes you happy, and you like having her over, so I don’t mind—”

“Oh, come on, Edie,” Dorothea pouted. “That’s not what she’s asking. She’s asking if you want to fuck me again.”

“To put it in a blunt term, yes,” Petra agreed.

_ Way to put me on the spot,  _ Edelgard thought wryly. Then, she sighed. “If the opportunity arises again, then sure.”

“We’ll make sure there’s an opportunity,” Dorothea said. Her fingers tiptoed up and down Edelgard’s arm. “Just like we made our own little opportunity today. Maybe you can walk in on me and Petra next time. Ooh, or maybe...I’ll drop in for a surprise visit, and you two are already going at it!”

Dorothea’s eyes were glazing over with excitement, and Petra was oddly quiet about her opinion on the matter. Edelgard sank into the sheets with a tired frown. It looked like she wouldn’t be getting much studying done that semester...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like this was really bad...hm. well, sorry. im tired.

**Author's Note:**

> college kids r fucking dumb


End file.
